Omega Force
Omega Force is the primary enemy faction in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. It is an army of inferior cyborg soldiers under the direct command of Colonel Ike Sloan, the main antagonist of Blood Dragon and archenemy of Sgt. Rex "Power" Colt. Omega Force soldiers are similar to Privateers in Far Cry 3 by way of their combat skills and damage resistance. Their appearance is also similar, such as the shape of their helmets and uniform patterns. Unlike Combat Scientist, they do not use quotes of any kind while idle. When engaged in combat, however, they will speak in a robotic voice similar to Microsoft Sam. Omega Force soldiers come in 2 basic types,regular and heavy. In addition to this,they have a variety of weapons and also come in regular and elite variants. Elite variants are simply tougher versions of the regular troops and are denoted by having a yellow uniform and when "marked" have a yellow symbol instead of a white one. Regular troops have Fazortrons,shotguns,Kobracons,and molotox. Shotguns and Molotox troopers have a lightning symbol when scanned and act as shock troops,with the shotgunners running in to close quarters and the Molotox troopers running to throwing range and then keeping their distance. Molotox troopers can also be hit in the chest to ignite their Molotox and set them on fire. Be careful,though,as they will run at you while ablaze. Kobracons have a targeting reticule and act as snipers. Fazortrons troopers have a bullet symbol and tend to fire from cover. These troops can be Taken Down from the start of the game,take 2 melee attacks to kill after the tutorial,and die to one arrow hit. Heavy troopers are slow moving and heavily armored. They can take 8-10 arrows to kill,so the bow is not recommended. They take 4-5 melee attacks to kill and can only be Taken Down when you get the Heavy Beat Down ability. As you might expect,they're tougher than normal troopers. To counter this,they're fairly easy to knock down and then rush in to finish them off with quick melee attacks. They have 2 weapons,the flamethrower and the Terror 4000 minigun. The flamethrower troopers have an additional weakness in that their backpacks are highly explosive. Additionally,Omega Force has Robo-dogs who can sniff you out,even while hiding. They can be distracted by dice and have about the same health as the regular troopers. After the "I Don't Deal with Psychos,I Put 'Em Away" mission,Running Dead are added to the Omega Force troops. Although they will attack Omega Force troopers,they'll also attack Scientists and Rex. They're armed with knives in the mission and roaming the island afterward,they also carry shotguns. They will not attack each other,however. Though they take 4-5 melee attacks to kill,they aren't as armored as heavy troopers and die to 2 arrows. Additionally,they don't seem to be effected by flamethrowers. Running Dead are always "marked" with the lightning bolt symbol and the ones carrying shotguns behave similarly to the regular shotgun troopers. Unlike the troopers,Running Dead can detect you,in a sense,similar to Robo-dogs,becoming active just by being near you and alerting other nearby Running Dead. While they will appear on the mini-map even if they aren't marked like alerted enemies usually do,they don't actaully "see" you until they have line of sight. This means they can be Taken Down,but it's very difficult as you only have a small window to hit the Take Down before they're completely on guard. Trivia * Omega Force soldiers are the only enemy type whose heads explode when shot. * Their combat dialogue consists of Privateer lines spoken in a robotic voice. Category:Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon Factions